


Elementary 01: Introduction

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary: The Complete Cases of Castiel Novak (and Dean Winchester) [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Porn, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Supernatural-Sherlock fusion, set in Victorian England. Cas is Holmes and Dean is Watson. All sixty published cases are covered, plus sixty more mentioned in the doctor's writings (yes, including both the politician/cormorant/lighthouse and the parsley sinking into the butter affairs). Cas and Dean are both alphas (of a sort), and it it quite impossible in these unenlightened times for two men to.... well, you know. Yes you do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary 01: Introduction

In all the years that Cas and I worked together, I published some sixty cases for the edification of the general public, granting my blue-eyed genius friend the recognition he so richly deserved. Many times both the Strand magazine and my publishers, the estimable Brett, Burke & Hardwicke, begged me for more, but there were a whole set of reasons why many of the cases he solved never graced the shelves. The most common was that these cases were uninteresting; more rarely Cas would veto publication on the grounds it would unfairly harm one of the people involved, or the matter was of such importance that severe diplomatic repercussions might have arisen from too hasty a publication of what really happened. The passage of time has, fortunately, allowed both the latter bars to be removed in many of the 'new' cases herein. I therefore take great pleasure in adding a host of works to my canon, and creating 'Elementary' – the sixty original cases rewritten with more information, and sixty 'new' cases, all of which were mentioned in my original works. My publishers tell me this is a magnificent achievement, although as they persist in referring to my readership as 'a fandom', I tend to question their judgement in such matters. Then again, they selected my works for publication, so they clearly have good taste.

I have been prompted to set out this expanded canon of the great man's works in response to some of the more frequently-asked questions I received in the letters sent to us. Four particular questions predominated, each of which is dealt with in this new work of our one hundred and twenty memorable adventures (including the two terrible hiatuses, the most (in)famous case that Cas was seemingly not involved in, and further chapters covering both the years before we met and those after our final case together). These four questions were:  
1) Could there be more detail about our lives before and after we met. I am able to partially answer this one, with details of my early life and my first, dramatic meeting with Cas in Oxford, which I glossed over in my original 'Gloria Scott' story. Our lives after retirement have been mostly dull, for which we are both eternally thankful!  
2) Why are my titles so mundane? I preferred to think of them as descriptive, but have given each of the old and new stories a new title.  
3) Requests for certain of the cases that have been mentioned in my original works, but not published. Although I am unable to publish some of them, my readers should be pleased to note that the two most requested cases by far are now made public. These are Case 28: The Great Escapist ('the one about the politician, the lighthouse and the trained cormorant'), and Case 100: Meta Fiction ('the case of the Abernetty family, and the parsley that sank a long way into the butter').  
4) Questions as to whether Cas and I.... you know. I would remind my readers that my original audience was largely Victorian in their attitudes, and did not expect to find such things in their literature! I can promise my faithful readers that this had been more than remedied herein....

Cas is looking across at me as I am writing this, and smiling knowingly. Damnation, how does he still know?

So to how it all started, concerning Cas and my early years on this Earth. Born over three hundred miles apart and into totally different social circles, there seemed no way two men like us could ever come together. Yet the Good Lord sometimes moves in mysterious ways......

Dean Winchester M.D.  
Somewhere on the Sussex Downs, 1921


End file.
